Cerita Wendy
by rowenna.mist
Summary: Wendy masih mengingat semuanya, dengan sangat jelas.


Notes : Saya membuatnya setelah menonton kembali film Peter Pan (2003) dan rasanya galau kalau tak menuliskan pikiran saya waktu itu, jadi sudah pasti semua fic ini ada didalam buku atau film, yah begitulah. Pasti membosankan, tak bermutu. Yang pasti fic peterpan yang paling abal( suer deh! Fic peter pan bahasa indonesia keren semuanya!), tapi toh saya tak peduli karena ingin meramaikan fandom ini :D

.

.

Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu musim dingin beberapa tahun yang lalu...

* * *

><p>©Peter Pan dan karakter serta situasi<p>

adalah milik J.M Barrie

* * *

><p>Cerita Wendy<p>

.

.

Saat itu salju turun, memamerkan putihnya yang murni, beradu dengan pekatnya langit malam yang hanya dihiasi sinar bulan yang muram di balik awan , serta desiran angin malam yang lembab, membawa aroma dingin yang lembut masuk, menghempaskan tirai merah yang sebagiannya menutupi jendela kayu kamar nursery kami yang sedikit terbuka.

Saat itu malam, ketika semua anak di Inggris terlelap, kami anak - anak Darling masih terjaga, di kamar nursery, dengan desingan pedang kayu di sana – sini, yang meskipun sabetannya mengenaimu tak akan benar – benar melukaimu, ditambah topi bajak laut yang menghiasi kepala John, serta kait mainan yang juga tajam meskipun palsu melekat di tangan kanannya. Michael terus menerus menyoraki kami dengan semangat, tak cukup besar untuk bisa paham.

Saat itu musim dingin, dan kau tengah mengendap – endap dibalik jendela, diam – diam mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian pada ceritaku – tentang sang pangeran yang mencari gadis pemilik sepatu kaca.

Dan itulah awal dari kisah – kisahku selanjutnya, yang didalamnya tokoh utamanya adalah kami para Darling, the Lost Boy dan – kau . Kau dan peri usilmu, Tink .

Semuanya berawal dari sini, karena tak ada di dunia ini yang lebih menyukai cerita daripada dirimu. Bila kau ada disini mungkin kau akan senang karena sekarang kaulah yang menjadi fokus utama cerita. Selalu . Yeah, karena kini semua ceritaku adalah tentangmu. Tentang petualangan kita di Neverland.

Tentang :

Hook yang kejam , bijaksana dan kesepian. Tentang kaitnya yang selalu mengincarmu. Atau bagaimana anehnya dia mampu memahami gundahmu lebih dari yang lain.

Jolly Roger dan awak kapalnya yang muram dan kaku, lalu dalam sekejap bergairah dan penuh nafsu saat keberadaanmu diketahui.

Tiger Lily si putri Indian tersohor yang pemberani, yang entah kenapa selalu tersenyum saat melihat John yang juga entah kenapa selalu bersemu merah ketika nama si putri Indian disebut – sebut.

Mermaid Lagoon yang indah, airnya yang sedingin es, dan bila kau amati baik baik – ditepian danau yang gelap di seberang, kau akan melihat satu atau dua putri duyung cantik jelita tengah duduk bercengkrama dengan ekor mereka tetap berada di air, dan hanya bila kau sangat beruntung, kau akan mendengar lantunan lagu mereka yang indah nan merdu.

Tentang bagaimana kau mengingatkan kami, nada merdu itu ibarat jeratan manis, yang perlahan tapi pasti menarikmu masuk ke dalam air, dan saat kau mulai sadar dirimu telah dikepung oleh wajah wajah jelita yang telah menjelma menjadi iblis.

The Lost Boys, anak – anak hilang yang jatuh dari kereta bayi mereka dan tak dicari selama tujuh hari, teman – temanmu yang paling setia.

Awan awan neverland yang empuk, musim dinginnya yang tak pernah berakhir saat kau tengah terbang ke langit London, langitnya yang merona saat hatimu sedang bahagia.

Atau peri, tentang bagaimana mereka tercipta dari tawa pertama bayi yang baru lahir. Bagimana mereka mati saat ada yang berkata mereka tak percaya pada peri.

Tinker bell, peri mungil nan jahil yang pencemburu. Bagaimana Tinkerbell mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkanmu dari racun Hook yang mematikan. Tentang usahamu menyelamatkan Tink mampu menarik simpati anak anak yang tengah bermimpi di seluruh dunia, untuk percaya kepada peri .

Tentu saja tentang bagaimana kau mengajari kami terbang. Bubuk peri, perasaan bahagia yang mampu membuatmu melayang atau terpuruk yang membuatmu merosot jatuh. Kau yang membimbing kami terbang melalui bintang kedua sebelah kanan dan terus sampai pagi hari menuju neverland.

Tentang rumah semak yang kau buat untukku...

Tentang aroma tubuhmu yang liar, warna kulitmu yang kecoklatan karena terkena sinar matahari yang ceria di Neverland, suara congkakmu yang menumbuhkan semangat baru, atau – seulas senyum singkatmu yang mampu meluluhlantahkan irama teratur jantungku.

Tentang dirimu yang takkan dan memilih untuk tak tumbuh dewasa...

Tentang ciumanku dan bocah laki – laki yang mempunyai hak atasnya. Ah lagi – lagi tentang dirimu.

Yeah, kau mungkin senang, andai saja kau masih berpegang teguh pada janjimu di malam terakhir kau berkunjung ke jendela kami , untuk kembali kesini, untuk mendengarkan ceritaku tentangmu.

Apa kau tahu?

Kini langit diatas london muram sama seperti waktu itu – bedanya ialah kini aku tak lagi melihat siluet bintang jatuh di kejauhan – di langit sebelah kanan di antara dua bintang yang saling berdekatan .

Kini Hook sudah beristirahat dengan damai di perut sang buaya. Pipi John tak lagi bersemu merah ketika dengan sengaja kusebut nama Lily – pada kenyataannya dia lupa sama sekali – atau mungkin tak peduli lagi.

Kini the Lost Boy tak lagi berburu, membawa busur dan panah – tapi mereka telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda – pemuda Inggris terhormat.

Kini aku tak pernah lagi melihat peri, mendengar kepakan sayapnya atau melihat cahaya bertaburan saat mereka terbang, mendengar Nana menggonggong dengan nyalang, dan jendela kayu tak pernah lagi terbuka dengan sendirinya dimalam hari, saat bintang bintang di langit memancarkan sinarnya yang paling terang.

Kini aku sendiri disini Peter, selalu.

Apa kau tahu?

Hhhh...Sebenarnya saat ini aku tengah beristirahat sejenak dari bercerita, karena kau tahu saat aku sampai pada bagian dimana kau mengantarkan kami pulang – dengan kau sebagai kapten Jolly Rogger yang mengudara di langit malam London – aku tak lagi mampu bertahan.

Namun aku ingin kau tahu, meskipun kini aku tengah berhenti sejenak – hanya untuk sejenak saja sampai aku mampu menata hatiku , jendela kayu kamar nursery kami akan dan akan selalu terbuka – siapa tahu ada anak yang tak pernah tumbuh dewasa datang berkunjung.

.

Kau akan datang kan, Peter?

.

.

Selamanya

_I do believe in fairy_

.

Fin

.

.

* * *

><p>AN : Saya bilang juga apa hahaha..., terima kasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
